Darkness in my Heart
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: 010204 xover. He defied time by cheating his death more than once, so he could defy space as well. Crossing boundaries, he's cut threads of light with the darkness he commands, thus intertwining two universes meant to be separate, and changing many fates…


**Author's Notes**

_Ohayou minna-sans!_

This fic is written for **talkstoangels77** who requested a season 1, 2 and 4 crossover, and this is what my particularly sadistic brain came up. M rated for dark themes, and a bit of blood and gore, especially in later chapters, though there is some of that in the initial chapters as well. Kinda angsty as well, though its classed under supernatural horror for a reason. I actually meant for that to be one theme, not two, but the genre list doesn't have such an option, so I had to settle with the two separate. But you probably know what I mean. Right?

It's actually named after Koichi's theme song in Frontier english dub. The universes will cross, but I do need to set things up first, so depending on lengths, 01/02 should cross into the frontier universe around chapter 7, though the plan is tentitive, and there is space for elaboration and condensation, so maybe give or take one or two chapters there. But just bear with me there.

Now, this is slightly AU because, although the main story line for each season is the same, other things change. The tone is darker than the usual anime, and when digimon die, they die for good (and they can bleed too). The noted exception is Patamon, who was revived because of his connection with TK after that battle with Devimon, and to an extent, Wizardmon who remains as a ghost because of his bond with Gatomon. And Myotismon of course. After all, he's the main antagonist, and the main character. No good if he dies in the first chapter.

This chapter is set in episode 37, just after Wizardmon's death, and English names are used. And the video wasn't working on my laptop for some reason, so I'm basing this off what I watched about 5 years ago. Namely the ending part which follows canon.

BTW, some people may consider the characters a bit OOC, but I personally do not because of the timing. I mean, if your best friend was just killed in front you, one of the first things most people would think of is revenge? It is after all, to an extent, innate within us as humans to desire pain and suffering upon those who cause that to others, especially those we emphasise with.

So enjoy, R&R, and _Ja mata ne_ till 'bout mid November, which is when my finals finish. I'm going MIA now because I've got two sets of 13 exams with only a two week gap. *Gets back to studying now.*

* * *

**Darkness in My Heart**

Slightly AU. 010204 xover. He defied time by cheating his death more than once, so he could defy space as well. Crossing boundaries, he's cut threads of light with the darkness he commands, thus intertwining two universes meant to be separate, and changing many fates…

Vamdemon/Myotismon

Rating: M

Genre/s: Supernatural/Horror

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Darkness flared. Hatred, envy, lust...the darkness that long since downed his soul surged as the light faltered. The darkness, the black tendrils stretching out as the bright soul darkened in despair and grief; grief for the one who meant so much to her guardian, and thus to her, the one who had died in order to protect her.

A foolish sacrifice from his standpoint. He always got what he wanted in the end. And he wanted her, the candlestick of light, to flicker and die out as it smothered in the darkness he commanded.

The crying wail rang out. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, staining the pale skin and mingling freely with the flickers of blood splattered on both the body and the clothes she adorned. The blood was not hers. On the contrary, it stemmed from the saviour, connoting both his fealty and her own anguish.

Beside her, the feline cried as well, the guardian who had failed to guard her charge and thus paid the price. The friend that had played hero in a final stand to die a fool's death.

'Wizardmon...'

The name fell from the quivering lips, and with it, the memories that flowed from the body as his life force drained away with his blood. The memories of a dead body replaying one final time so that he at least, may live on in reminiscence, if nothing else.

She remembered when she had first come across the lone digimon, fallen from the sky and passed over as he himself neglected contact with others. She, at the time, was overseeing a project for the Master she used to follow, but had still taken the time to tend to the other even as others walked past without a backward glance.

There had been nothing in the job description about fashioning a life-long bond with the said digimon. But then again, nothing ever went according to plan.

For some reason, simply his presence sparked a whole round of emotion within her. She remembered the distant longing, waiting, searching for someone...before the pain and darkness clouded that. She remembered the cruelty she had been subjected to in order for all thoughts of disobedience to be driven out...though at the time, the memories had been nothing save subconscious echoes, far out of reach. And then the bond between them had been fashioned.

The memories melded together, both his and hers. The feline shrieks echoed in her ears as he broke down her will with the devilish schemes erupting from his sadistic mind. The cruel torture; the whippings to gain her obedience, the repetitive electric shocks to wipe her memory clean, and much more she didn't care to recount. He had been malicious, the epitome, the pure undiluted personification of evil, so much so that the very darkness he carried in his heart repulsed all. But in the end, they had all, like her, been force to yield under his hand.

He always succeeded in breaking them, making disobedience a crime impossible, a life other than that, inconceivable. Whether in the end he bonded them by their lack of remembrance, akin to her own situation, or through the ties of another, which was what had lead Wizardmon to join his ranks, or simply fear, he amassed an army of followers who spread to carry out his commands.

The bond stretched into unconsciousness over the years; while Wizardmon remembered clearly, the feline's capacity of retaining long term memories had been greatly affected by the shocks she had been repeatedly subjected to. But still, the bond remained, despite being shadowed by the darkness that clouded their lives as they moved as puppets on the same string.

And then they came to the real world. Together, and yet not. Soon after, the digivice was found, and with it, the truth, the memories...and the subject of her search. The one who she had been destined to protect, and the one whom she had been ordered to kill.

Despite the confliction, there was little conflict, because he carried her memories, and he helped her remember. Perhaps it was the fear that stopped her reminiscence at any point before then; the fear of the punishment that awaited at the smallest displeasure.

But eventually, she remembered, and he found out. At that point, their bond flared, the duo of friendship standing, and falling, against the darkness that threatened to overpower it. The dreams, renewed after being drowned by the dark waters, refused to yield to the hand, however yielding, and it had all brought them up till this point where death itself had tipped the stagnant scale.

Sorrow and guilt shared their place in her heart as she wept for her fallen friend, and in turn, the heart of her partner, as the empathic connection they shared made them one with their emotions. The sorrow soon turned to anguish as her heart burned from the pain it suffered; the painfully trickling tears afflicting her eyes as a direct consequence of the wailing heart; the organ which served as both a strength and an organism in a symbolic sense, while literally all it was truly capable of was sustaining the rhythmic flow of the inner river of life.

The anguish turned to anger, and then anger to hate as the darkness surged from within her soul. The bright light was quenched by its opposing force, the antagonistic force filtering through the connection and suppressing even _her_ goodwill, the newly found digidestined who epitomized the very contradiction of the darkness that was now threatening to devour her soul.

Logic dictates that in the presence of light, there is also darkness. But when that light too becomes darkness, what then?

Because no way in hell was _he_ going to change. Darkness was his existence: evil, corrupt, a void of blackness and a fog of despair. It knew no humanity, no compassion, no mercy. The mirror existed, the feminine compassion a mother bestowed upon their child, the sleep that granted the exhausted souls their reprieve, the permanent one which granted them freedom and access to a new and better world, the calming shadows that cloaked one from the dangers that followed...but not in him.

And from that moment, not in _them_ either. The two united by their bond...and the abhorrence, and bloodlust prompted by it, that had stained it charcoal black.

Till that moment, forgotten, the crest that hung around the child's neck flared to life.

And the darkness that tainted the shared bond dripped into the symbol as well, staining the pink flower with detestation as the digivice, still held by the petite devil, followed suit.

* * *

Tai Kamiya's attention was snatched from the scene in front of him by the cry of the devil behind. The wail of the feline digimon, his sister's partner, still echoed, though no new cry replaced the fading decibels, save that of DemiDevimon, who howled again as the device he held burned into the undead flesh.

The brown eyes narrowed slightly in concentration as the grip wavered, and eventually, as another mewl of pain escaped from the fanged lips, relinquished, the device in his hands, darkened to a grey which was almost black, spiralling towards the ground.

He leapt, his sharp eyes and even sharper reflexes allowing him to effortlessly catch the digivice in the time it took for the vampire's minion to recover. Within another instant, the apparatus was sent spiralling towards the other roof, and its true holder, who looked up, eyes burning with foreign fire, caught it within her grasp.

* * *

It was pure light, yet tainted to the point where it could no longer be recognised as such, that burst from the device the moment it touched her flesh, cloaking both her and her partner in its glow. By its nature, light contained darkness, and darkness, light. Even in its purity, the two existed within the intricate balance which sustained them both, and thus the purity thereof was defined, not by the lack of existence of the other, but rather their union. The purity only ceased to exist when one force was absent, and that could never happen if only because in all existence, both light and darkness must exist.

However, whether or not they must be split proportionately is a different story. In that aspect, the parameters of the barrier is dependent on the intention the one dictating it wishes to achieve.

In this case, the blood boiled for destruction. Thus darkness ruled, and the tainted digivolution was initiated.

'GATOMON digivolve to LADYDEVIMON!'

* * *

The black light washed over the Egyptian cat, frozen in her own cauldron of emotion, even more so by the amplification which resulted due to the connection with her partner and the influence of her feelings upon the other. Within seconds, her data morphed and changed, becoming little more than a shadow before taking on a new, taller defined shape. Another few seconds, and the light, save the dark aura which surrounded the new form, faded away to reveal the demon lady, black wings outstretched and ready for flight, in its place.

The others stared in a sort of horrified awe, save Kari Kamiya who remained oblivious to the pure _wrongness_ which radiated from her digimon partner, and Myotismon, who relished the change and the victory it denoted. It was after all, what he had aspired towards, or rather, a small aspect of that aspiration. For with the fall of light, the other crest powers would too fail, and without _them_, there would be no power, in either world, left to oppose him, with the Sovereigns sealed below the surface of the digital world.

The tips of the black wings gleamed slightly in the foggy darkness which covered the whole of Odaiba, and a part of the water that surrounded it, serving to both block off the small area from the rest of the world and to represent the general fogginess of the whole situation, and its outcome.

Because while the odds appeared now primarily in the vampire's favour, the unpredictability and strength of the human spirit was known to overcome far stronger. And thus, the outcome hung at the balance as the demon lady shrieked an unearthly battle cry and launched herself at the executioner, as surely as signing her own death warrant.

In a way, that was exactly what she was doing. Because a battle fuelled and fought with bloodlust and undiluted anger never ended well, for any of those involved or simply caught up in the crossfire.

Thus, all those who bore witness without direct involvement were forced to hope that the current clash could be stopped before one stepped too far in the blood surrounding them, or the darkness which extended its large jaws, while the shock which held their own mirroring emotions held them still.

* * *

The two clashed, the two demons whose souls wrought in darkness, one for an age, the other only recently and thus incomparable, attempted to eradicate the others' existence from the world. Though their surface goal was the same, all else differed, as while the she-devil launched herself at her opponent in a furious yet powerful flurry of claws, scratches chains and the occasional darkness-drunk bat, the vampire's moves were far more controlled, carefully predicting the other's swipes a second before they were executed, thus either sidestepping or countering with ease. While LadyDevimon's strength was almost on par with Myotismon's himself, that power was wasted on aggressive lashes which prompted no outcome in her favour, nor would it while hatred and bloodlust stained her vision a crimson red.

It was a battle in which there was no hope for victory as it stood.

* * *

Kari simply watched. She was sweet and compassionate by nature, unwilling to hurt even a fly, but the combined thirst for blood and revenge in the face of a sacrificial death overwhelmed even that desire for peace. The light she held that epitomised that flickered and waned line the slightest sliver of a new moon, a rare appearance which soon after would fade away into the general fogginess.

The light however, the power the crest personified, was not solely her own, although the burden was more hers to carry than any other, save the partner who wielded that power in a more proactive form. The crest powers were interlinked, as were the hearts of the people who carried them; the traits were spread, thus the light existed inside all as well, and the anger, the hate, the want of murder and delivered justice, existed within them all as well, though in lesser amounts.

And she carried that cumulated burden as the two in front clashed again.

* * *

The initial shock soon faded, and with it, the anger and hate brought on by the sudden murder as they watched the results of uncontrolled rage enacted before them. It only took a moment more for them, the original seven that is, to see the despondency of the clash in front of them. It wasn't even a real fight, the vengeful demon-lady being easily held at bay by her opponent. Though, blinded by her rage, both she and her human partner failed to see that.

Kari remained still, even as the others moved to assist. All were already at their highest achieved level and thus both ready and physically able to fight. However, actually fighting proved to be far more difficult, not only because the general mix of emotions still slightly hindered them, but also LadyDevimon's recklessness making her the target of any attack launched, whether from an enemy or an ally, which all save the said digimon discovered when a Horn Buster of MegaKabuterimon went astray from its original target.

So they hovered, in search for a clear shot, and did their best to block the crimson steams of energy from hurting their unrestrained companion.

* * *

'Kari!'

Not long would a brother steer from his sibling when they needed him, and Tai, predicably, was no exception. With the help of MetalGreymon, he had crossed over to the roof of the TV station, where his sister still knelt amidst the bloody injustice.

Kari didn't respond to his call, her focus solely on the clash of darkness before her. While her exterior remained blank, her insides churned in disagreement between her innate nature and her partner's anger and hate which became her own through the connection they shared.

Eight years was far too young for one to bear such a burden, but eleven was not much better. It was after all where the youthful innocence still remained and the accustomed simplicity of their tribulations commonly led them to follow their heart's desire; emotion was, after all, their primary voice. Until they witnessed death, destruction, corruptions...things which ultimately resulted in a process of maturation and a loss of that childish innocence.

Without that experience, raw emotion dominated. It was to be expected, not having shared the adventures of the others, nor having reaped knowledge and experience from it. But as shock was yet to give way to rationale, intervention was required to open the door to a new path save the one of ruin they now tread.

'Kari!' he cried again, seizing his sister's shoulders. 'Stop it!'

She turned, acknowledging her older brother. 'Why?' she asked monotonously, her conscience still somewhat lost within the large cauldron which she shared with her digital partner. Amidst the murkiness, she was currently unable to perceive the wrongness of enacted revenge.

But his mind was clearer, from both experience and the lower level empathic connection with the one most greatly affected.

'Come on sis,' he murmured gently, yet strongly, the tone of voice he had used many times in their childhood when he acted the 'big-brother' role; comforting his baby sister after the hurt tears were shed, explaining what he could (though for the most part, it was soccer-related) to her as she began to follow in his footsteps, all in all for just being the big brother she adored, even as he, like all humans, made many mistakes in the process.

But forgiveness was the divinity of all humans, and each human saw themselves, or another, with at least one of the cardinal virtues'. For her, it was forgiveness. No matter what he did.

She only had to be reminded of it again.

'Remember when you were sick,' he continued, his voice shaking at one of the more painful memories. 'And I took you outside to play anyway?'

She didn't answer, but he continued anyway, laughing a little bitterly before continuing. 'I didn't think you were really that sick, you know? And then you collapsed like that...Mum was mad. And I can't blame her. But the minute you come home, you apologize to me.' He shook his head there. 'I should have been the one apologizing, but wouldn't have been mad anyway.'

'I couldn't be mad at you...' she whispered.

'You never could,' the other agreed. 'Even when they deserved your anger, you never looked to hurt them back. Remember Gina? When she pushed you and tripped herself, instead of laughing like the others, you helped her up.'

'She was embarrassed.'

'And you didn't want her to be, despite how she embarrassed you. My point exactly.'

A sense of clarity pierced the dark depths as a sense of awareness stemmed from the bonded conversation between brother and sister.

And still, brotherly love pressed on against the dwindling source of the current as the surging darkness was forced to recede even as its commander's face confronted in controlled fury as a slash of talons from the opposing demon lady hit its mark and drew blood.

'You're sad, and guilty,' he continued. 'And that sadness and guilt leads to anguish, then anguish to anger, anger to hate...all that leads to is more blood being spilt.'

The Kamiya siblings looked down, seeing the pool of justice in which they knelt. 'Enough has been spilt,' Kari murmured, looking back up at the fighting digimon.'

Her brother agreed.

* * *

While Gatomon's own emotions had been the turning point of Kari's, it was her change in will that caused the shift in the feline's focus. Within seconds, the bloodlust had faded into a sense of calmness, the darkness receding and fading back into the light of its origin. For a moment, the fighting simply ceased, Myotismon's face confronted in absolute rage as white light encircled that who used to be his most loyal henchman, and soon to be, his first assassinator. For a moment, the Egyptian cat hovered amidst the light, but then the crest and digivice, both returned to their original forms, glowed with a new power, and a new, true, transformation took place.

'GATOMON digivolve to ANGEWOMON!'

* * *

'Gatomon is...an angel?' Kari breathed as her brother helped her up from her kneeling position. The awe was further amplified due to the previous image of the devil's right-hand lady. The contrast between the two digivolutions was striking. Black dragon wings were replaced by white featured ones, black chains with a beautiful, elongated mauve ribbon which intertwined both hands, the talon with the archer's glove, the overall demon with an eight-winged angel, and most importantly, darkness with light.

That alone perhaps highlighted their first victory, the power of light, their power as digidestineds, her power, overcoming him and the forces of darkness he basked in and to an extent governed. She epitomized that light, the true ultimate form obtained by the crest power and the calmed waters which flowed gently through their bond, and their unity, while _he_, the darkness, remained alone despite his power.

There was a sense of regret about her as she addressed him. 'You have tried to destroy the digidestineds in an attempt to conquer earth. In doing so, you have ruined the lives of humans and digimon alike.' For a moment there was silence, in memory of the friend that had fallen on her behalf and that of her partners, and others as well, the Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon who had only sought friendship and in gaining their aspiration had payed the ultimate price, and more so whose names, although not remembered, were still remembered in deed. 'How can you justify yourself?'

'I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you,' the addressed snarled. 'It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the digital world. And no digimon or _angel_ has the power to stop me.'

This time it was Angemon, the personification of hope, who spoke. 'Myotismon, don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?'

Regrets...truly a sign of humanity had he been capable of it, despite being digimon. It was after all, the very nature of all conscious and free life to regret; while their soul was plunged into darkness, always the smallest atom of light remains...though with him...

'Hn.' He snorted deliriously, before preparing an attack. 'Nightmare-'

'Heaven's Charge!' The female angel interrupted, raising both her hands as a pinnacle in the dark sky, her power stemming from her fingertips before expanding and forming a ring above them. A sort of rainbow light stemmed from the formed ring; light, as light was, diluted the darkness while strengthen those of its own element, namely the digimon partnered to the other digidestined.

'My power,' MetalGreymon said in awe. 'It's growing.'

MetalGarrurumon, from where he had fallen, rose again and leapt to the platform.

'Everyone!' This time, it was the ruler of the skies, Garudamon, who spoke. 'Give your power to Angewomon.'

The others were quick to comply.

'Horn Buster!'

'Flower Cannon!'

'Volcan's Hammer!'

'Wolf Claw!'

'Wing Blade!'

'Giga Blaster!'

'Hand of Fate!'

The attacks converged, gathering energy and amplifying that of the vortex into which they had been fired. The sky darkened further, though it was more an abolishment of the fog than a spread of darkness, as the resultant energy was gathered into the palm of the angel's hand as she formed it into an arrow.

Myotismon remained frozen; perhaps, until then, defeat had been inconceivable.

'No-'

Too late, but it had never been a cry of remorse, but rather that of denial.

And perhaps he was right, even as the white arrow perforated his chest, and the form blackened, before disintegrating in an explosion of energy...because how could he truly be killed, when no life initially existed within him?

* * *

**Notes:** In digital world DS, Gatomon can digivolve into either LadyDevimon or Angewomon depending on her stats. In addition, LadyDevimon and Angewomon always get into catfights, so I view them as being antagonistic of each other, thus LadyDevimon is the dark/evil form of Angewomon much like SkullGreymon is to MetalGreymon or Lilithmon is to Ophanimon. Lilithmon is also the fully evolved form of LadyDevimon, so I believe it fits. However, I don't believe that LadyDevimon is inherently evil, hence why she (champion form though = BlackGatomon/BlackTailmon) is good in Butterflies' Flight.

"_...die a fool's death..."_ – reference to Koichi's death and Lucemon's statement in the Japanese sub (_"What a fool. He just betrayed himself."_)

"_...frozen in her own cauldron..."_ – ironic statement there, since cauldrons are used for brewing (sort of a magic connotation) and are thus hot. Symbolises evil to a sense as well, like the cauldron most witches use, eg. The three Weird Sisters in Macbeth.

"_...extended its large jaws..."_ – just imagine a shark opening its jaws, with all those sharp teeth and that huge oesophagus.

"_...primary voice."_ – primary tool/vice for decision making

"_...childish innocence..."_ – reference to **I'm Not Scared** by Niccolo Ammaniti, amongst other works of literature. That was just the one we studied.


End file.
